Selfish Behavior
by EmmyDoll
Summary: When Bella behaves childishly and selfishly how does Edward handle it? The more dominant side of Edward is in this story and it does contain a spanking, fair warning! Edward/Bella.
1. The Mistake

Selfish Behavior  
Part One: The Mistake

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Stephanie and do not get profit off of this.  
WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING AND VERY SMUTTY SEX IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ! **

* * *

_What had I done?!_

He stared at me, his eyes blinking in confusion.

_What had I done?!_

I had just kissed Jacob Black. I had to slow down, correct my thinking, but I could not make it better. I had just MADE OUT with Jacob Black.

What would Edward say? What would Edward think? What would Edward DO?

"Bella…" Jacob broke the silence.

"I have to go Jacob," my words felt like whispers as they escaped my lips. Grabbing my jacket, I ran from the field in which I met my best friends. I think I could hear him calling after me. I ignored it.

I kept running. Jacob could have followed me if he wanted, he was probably to stunned to move. I did not really want him to follow me, I was running away from my error, my mistake. I was running away from Edward's reaction…

Edward.

I came face to face with his rock hard chest, arms crossed on it menacingly.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Bella?" He snarled.

I felt color drain from my cheeks. Had he watched?

"Speak, I can't read your mind, you know that," barked Edward, taking a step forward.

That tiny step made me flinch. His actions, his behaviors told me that he knew. He knew that I had kissed his mortal enemy. I was also convinced that Edward knew exactly why I had done it.

"Bella!"

Another flinch from my body. "Yes Edward?"

"You think playing innocent is going to help you," he asked me, another step closing the small gap between us. "Look at me!"

Edwards words were so demanding that I am not sure that anyone could have disobeyed him, especially me.

"Did you enjoy kissing Jacob?" He repeated his question in a growl. "Did you enjoy trying to make me jealous?"

"I wasn't-

His cold hand silenced my protests, pressing firmly on my recently deceitful lips.

"You were angry that I had denied you the opportunity to join friends for an outing in Seattle," he went on. "You were angry that I cared about you enough, to take heed to Alice's visions and forbid you from going."

This struck the same nerve that had convinced me to kiss Jacob. "You can't forbid me to do anything, you don't own me! I belong to you, but you don't own me!"

I saw his eyebrow go up in question. He was more calm then I thought he would be, and that scared me. "Belonging implies ownership," Edward told me smoothly.

My temper was still on fire. "You can't tell me what I can and cannot do! You can't-" My hand rose to strike him, I had never slapped Edward, the thought had never even crossed my mind… until now. Of course, he was much quicker then me, his fingers enclosed on my tiny wrist.

"If I thought you could talk you way out of this, that just sealed your fate," that dominant tone returned, and I fell silent.

"Let's go over this one more time," he said as his hand still gripped my wrist. Not hard enough to bruise, but he controlled my body with it, flipping me around so that my back was pressed to his chest. His breath was like ice on my neck as he spoke. "You threw a temper tantrum. A very CHILDISH temper tantrum, and you kissed Jacob to make me mad?"

"I did not throw a-" My words were cut with a gasp as his grip tightened.

"Then why did you kiss him, do you love him?" Edward was now moving his way down my neck, his lips rested on my collarbone.

Did I love Jacob? Not the way I loved Edward.

"Answer me!"

Edward's manacle on my wrist pushed deeper into my back, rising me on my tip toes.

"No I don't love him! Not like that!" I finally screamed into the air.

My reward was being let down gently, but he still kept a hold of my wrist. "So, we're in agreement that you threw a childish temper tantrum."

My eyes closed, my brow furrowed. He was not going to let this go.

"Yes," I finally whispered in acceptance and shame.

"Bella," he said roughly into my soft skin. "You belong to me. I own you. Don't ever doubt it, and if you did. My next actions will prove it."

"You're next-

I was unable to finish, he lifted me easily and sprinted towards the Cullen household.

***

He had set me down right outside the door. I felt like a prisoner on conviction as he drug me by the wrist into the house. I avoided their eyes, my head downcast, Alice was the only one that spoke.

"It'll be okay Bella," she said to me comfortingly.

I felt embarrassed. What did she know? She could not know that I had kissed Jacob, he would not appear her visions. What did she know about was about to happen upstairs?

Esme's motherly tone was the last thing I heard before he pulled me roughly up the stairs. "Let's all become scarce for the next hour or so."

We entered the room, the door slamming shut behind us. Even though he was angry, he moved me gently to the bed. The bed that was only there because I had to sleep. "Sit there in silence," He ordered me, letting go of my wrists. "I need to calm down before I punish you."

"Punish me?" Normally I would have stood up in outrage, but everything about Edward's body language kept me glued in place.

"Yes, Bella." His back was too me, arms crossed, staring out the wind. "I can't have you hurting me, or yourself, or even Jacob for that matter…"

"I-

I knew he read confusion in my hesitance. Edward approached me, kneeling in front of my to take my palms into his own. "Bella, it hurts me that you kissed someone else. Jealousy is not a trait that I deal with easily," he explained as he held my hands. "I can't read your mind, but I know you're hurting yourself from the confusion going on in your head."

My Edward. Always right. Punishing myself for errors made.

"And Jacob, imagine how HE feels."

His words struck remorse in my soul. I had confused Jacob, I had hurt my best friends, my lover, AND myself.

"What-what are you going to do?" I could barley speak the words, all I wanted to do was cry.

"I'm going to spank you…" he whispered, inches from my face.

My body melted in anticipation.

* * *

**A/N- Like my profile said. I don't have a beta right now, I try and edit myself, but the eyes of an author and spellcheck are not the best judgement. Please read and review, I do try and keep the characters as close to real thing as possible, but this IS alternate reality afterall. Ciao!**


	2. The Action

Selfish Behavior  
Part 2: The Choice

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Stephanie and do not get profit off of this.  
WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING AND VERY SMUTTY SEX IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ! ALSO THIS IS FROM EDWARDS POV, A LITTLE DIFFERENT, BUT I AM READING MIDNIGHT SUN AND DECIDED I REALLY LIKE HIS THOUGHT PROCESS!**

* * *

"Spank me?" She could only repeat my verdict in a shocked tone.

"Yes, Bella." I could barley bring myself to do it, but there were things that we forced ourselves to do for the good of others, and this was for the good of my love.

"But you'll hurt me," Bella's words were soft, not defiant like I had expected from her.

"Bella, my dear, that is objective of a spanking," I informed her, trying not to smirk on her innocence.

"No," she shook her head, her eyes looked up at me worriedly. "You'll REALLY hurt me."

I considered her words. She could be right. I could bruise her beyond reality or I could break bone in her lower body. These thoughts had haunted me since the day that Carlisle had suggested such discipline. Was it possible to restrain my strength to punish sweet Bella physically.

"Edward?"

Her voice pulled me back to the moments reality. I looked at her compassionately, trying to sooth her with my facial expression. I was furious with her twenty minutes before, it was confusing the effects that Bella had on me, I wondered briefly if Jasper was standing outside the doorway. "It will be fine, Bella," I assured her .

"Fine?!" Bella screamed, jumping to her feet in rage.

There was the Bella that I was expected from the begging. I had not prepared for the to fully consent to my reasoning, she was a fighter.

"Bella, please do not shout," I requested calmly, my tone even.

"Don't try and calm me down! Are you crazy! You expect me to agree to you… you… you… you…"

"Spanking you?" I finished for her.

"YES! How am I supposed to let you just do that!?"

"You grow up, and accept consequence of your childish behavior," I announced. I was dead serious. No pun intended.

Her chin dropped as if she was about to object, but she was silent. I could tell that the gears in her head were turning, I wish I knew what she was thinking, it might have made things easier.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I ordered her gently, my fingers brushing down shoulder. I felt her body relax with that minor touch.

"I'm thinking how much I hate it when my boyfriend is right," Bella whispered, her head lowered. By that gesture alone, I knew that she was submitting to my authority. "But-" she faultered.

"Yes?"

"I don't want the to hear downstairs," her voice was barley audible, as if Jasper might really HAVE been outsider the door listening.

Pulling her close, I held her tightly. "Oh, my love, they are busing themselves, you have nothing to worry about."

"That is easy for you to say," muttered Bella into my chest. "You're not the one about to be hit."

Shocked, I held her at arms length to stare into her beautiful eyes. "Is that what you think, Bella? That it is easy for me to do this? That it is easy for me to cause you pain?"

"Is this that whole "it hurts me more then it does you" shit," she asked, her fiery personality returning suddenly.

"Alright, Bella, we're threw talking," I finally decided. I was no longer giving her the opportunity to act like a brat.

"Edward… Edward… I'm not ready," she pleaded as I took her by the upper arm, maneuvering sp that I replaced where she had been sitting and she stood in front of me.

It was time, we could not prolong the inevitable any longer. I thought back to the conversation that I had with Carlisle and Esme about how I would proceed.

"_Bella has to consent mentally," Carlisle told me, leaning on the counter, his arm wrapped around Esme's waist lovingly. "She may physically have to fight her, but if you reason with her before hand it will not be a problem afterwards." _

_I stood in silence, contemplating his wise words. "We all know, Bella, she can be very stubborn." _

"_You have to convince her Edward," Esme said, I could hear the concern in her voice. "If you don't, there could be mental consequences." _

"_I'll convince her," I promised, ready to leave the awkward atmosphere to mentally prepare myself for the next time Bella tempted my wrath._

"_Edward."_

_Carlisle calling my name stopped me in the doorway, I did not turn to look at him._

"_You'll need to do it on bare skin," he said in a lowered voice._

_My face tightened at the thought. I could barley touch her hand without having to fight back my animal instinct, this element would not make things easier._

"_Bella is human after all," Esme added, I heard her take a step forward probably to comfort me, but I knew Carlisle held her back. "You need to see her skin, to make sure you are not bruising her." _

"_Won't her reaction tell me that?" I asked making all attempts to avoid that._

"_You just told us how stubborn Bella can be," Carlisle answered, a smile on his lips. "Her verbal reaction could be, well, a little dramatic." _

"_Or just the opposite," interjected Esme knowingly. "You could do a very good job convincing her and she can remain stoic if she is determined to 'suffer.'" _

_I clinched my fist in frustration. They knew Bella well enough to know how she might react, I had to trust them. Sadly, I did not have to wait long to test their advice. _

I had gotten her to consent mentally, now came the difficult part. The physical fight to accomplish the ultimate task. I reached for the button on her jeans.

She stepped backward, but I kept a tight grip on her belt loops.

"Don't fight me, Bella," I was not reasoning with her anymore, I was ordering.

"Edward," her voice attempted one last plea as I undid her zipper. I had to ignore it, and I did a better job then I would have given myself credit for, as did she since she was no longer pulling against me.

"Wait, wait."

I listened, but I did not stop as I griped the waist and was about to jerk them down. This must have been the last straw for Isabella Swan, she slapped my hands away. "If we're going to do this, I'm sure you could make it effective on my jeans!"

"No, Bella," I shook my head, reaching back out for her. "You've already said that I could possibly hurt you, seeing your skin is the only way for me to effectively make sure I am NOT abusing you."

She was given a few second to ponder this before I easily moved her back towards me, yanked her down her jeans, and tipped her over my awaiting lap.

It was now or never, Edward Cullen, good luck.

* * *

** A/N- Thanks to all the subscriptions I received and the reviews that people left me. Please continue and I will have another chapter up shortly. Ciao!**


	3. The Resolution

Selfish Behavior  
Part 3: The Resolution

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Stephanie and do not get profit off of this.  
WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING AND VERY SMUTTY SEX IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ! ALSO THIS IS FROM EDWARDS POV, A LITTLE DIFFERENT, BUT I AM READING MIDNIGHT SUN AND DECIDED I REALLY LIKE HIS THOUGHT PROCESS!**

**ALSO THANK YOU TO THOMAS WHO AGREE TO BETA THIS FOR ME, YOU REALLY ARE A LIFE SAVER!  
**

* * *

I could not believe that a part of me had consented to this. It was embarrassing! Humiliating! How could I ever look my love in the face after being in such a humiliating position. Even though I knew it was about to happen, I gasped when cold air brushed against my skin as he my navy boy shorts joined the jeans pooled around my ankles. I was refusing to think about how my boyfriend was seeing this part of my body for the first time, and how the skin was white as winter snow.

He must have done this before, because he tipped me up expertly, exposing the rest of my backside for his horrific torture.

SWAT!

A squeal escaped me despite my best efforts to take this silently. Edward was holding back. He had the strength to break me in half if he wanted too, but, even with his amazing discipline, the swats that he began to volley were NOT pleasant!

"OW! OW! OW! Edward!"

He ignored me, continuing his rain of slaps to the sensitive area. Actually, he ignored every part of my struggle, including the verbal protests and the squirming. He ignored it enough to actually start lecturing.

"You're exasperating Bella!" He told me firmly, punctuating every word with a strong spank. "You're in this position for so many infractions!"

I did not answer him. All that I could do was involuntarily kick my feet. At this point, I realized his control over me. The hand that was not freely descending painfully was gripping my wrists on the small of my back, pressing firmly enough to keep me in place. I could not have gotten away. The idea of even attempting escaped my head.

"First off," He continued his stern words. "You do not doubt my choices. When I tell you that it is dangerous for you to go somewhere, you do not argue!"

His spanking intensified. "Do you understand, Bella?"

Not being in a position to give much thought, all I could was scream out my reply. "YES EDWARD!" I could almost hear him smile in approval.

"Secondly, you do not throw temper tantrums. If you do, you will be met with the same childish consequences as the childish behavior!" He stepped it up a notch once again.

"Ahhh. I understand, Edward. I won't throw temper tantrums anymore!" I struggled more physically then before. It was starting to hurt. My ass must have been raw by now.

Edward, however, was not done. "You belong to me," he said, giving the hardest spanks he could muster without breaking a bone. "If you ever doubt it again I will make sure that this spanking will seem like pattycake compared to what you will receive."

My wiggling stopped, but his hand continued. Had I really doubted his control over me? Had I, for even one second, thought it was okay to kiss another man, even if was to make my lover furious? Had I confused my best friend, who already wanted me more then anything? Had I been so selfish? So… so…

My mind fell apart at that moment. Unable to grasp rationalization of my actions, my eyes began to burn until guilt consumed me. I was unable to complete words. The punishment continued, but I could only lay there… sobbing.

Everything about me deserved this. It deserved less then this. I deserved to be cast out of the Cullen family for good. I had hurt my Edward. How stupid of me was it to think that kissing Jacob would ever win anything? He only cared about my safety. My soul knew that, but my brain had been determined to act out, just like a selfish child. My Edward was right. He was always right. I was a selfish, stupid little…

"There, my love, we're all finished."

Choking on a sob, I blinked. He had finished. Instead of spanking, he was now gently soothing the stinging area. My ass was in flames, and my heart was in just as much pain.

"Bella," Edward coaxed in his melodious voice. "Tell me what you are thinking."

Speaking was damn near impossible but, turning my head, I was able to look up at him. "I'm thinking about how selfish it was of me to do that to you and to Jacob.. I was so stupid.. OWWW!"

If I had not already been bruised, I certainly was now. His hand fell like stone, expertly tipping me forward with his leg to reach the most tender skin.

"Stupid," came his unhappy voice over the spanking, "is not an adjective that I prefer for you to call yourself. You are far from stupid… selfish, perhaps… a little ungrateful at times, irrational, thoughtless, but never stupid! I will not allow you to call yourself that."

He did not cease. He was angry. Writhing underneath his power hand, I cried out. "I'm sorry, Edward! So sorry!"

If I had thought that my plea would stop him, I was wrong.

"Do you know what that word means?" His voice was unyielding. There was no sympathy in his tone.

As Edward allowed me time to think, I sought the answer that he was looking for in my brain. Nothing. Even if I had the reply, my lips could not conjure sentences right now.

"It means… 'lacking ordinary quickness or keenness of mind'…"

"But that's what I did… I didn't think!"

My interjection to his sentence was not ignored. His hand traveled to the delicate, white skin of my upper thighs. A new sensation of pain caused me to howl loudly, still blubbering away tearfully.

"You did not let me finish, Isabella," Edward chided harshly, but he offered me some MINOR reprieve as he resumed spanking the already sore flesh of my butt. "Now, the definition is lacking ORDINARY quickness… implying that you are ordinary. You, my love, are not ordinary. You are extraordinary. Do not take away your value…"

"But…"

"Ah, ah, ah." He stopped spanking, and began to rub again. It was a small luxury, considering what had just happened and the affliction dealt to my backside. "Alternate definitions range from being an annoyance and irritating. Do I find you either one of those?"

Edward must have released his grasp on my hand, because I managed to get it free to rub my eyes miserably. "No, Edward. You love me."

His silent smile lit up the room. "Yes, dear, I love you. Perhaps you can come up with a better word to describe your behavior."

Focusing on his hand, which was now drawing small loving circles on my back, I attempted to dive into my head. I thought of what word best described my actions. I searched not only my brain, but the faces of people that I knew; of Charlie, of Alice , of Jacob, of Carlisle … What would they have called it?

"Foolish?" I asked hesitantly.

"I do not think that you are a fool either, Bella," he said gently, but did not resume his spanking. "Try again."

I attempted nother picking apart of my head. He was asking for something. As I sucked in a teary breath, I thought about what he had told. What he, himself, had called my behavior. He had said…

"Childish. I acted like a child," I finally admitting what he desired.

"You did, Bella," Edward said to me tenderly, with one hand still on my back and the other running through my hair. A pause filled the room for a few minutes. I finished crying as he comforted me as much as he could. He was the first one to break the silence.

"You're forgiven, Bella."

I must of have gasped because I felt him tense. Never before had I felt inner peace. Guilt was something that I lived with daily, something that I never got rid of… until today. I was punished for my actions and I was truly forgiven of them. I began to bawl again.

"Bella?"

"I love you Edward!"

I managed to see the smile on his face as he easily picked me up and manhandled me into his arms… gently, of course, as I was still a fragile doll to him.

"I love you too, Bella."

Then, he kissed me. He kissed me like he had never kissed me before. My lips felt bruised by his power, but I did not care. He was my lover, my owner, and my life. I would never behave childishly again… at least, I hoped I would not.

* * *

**a/n- Okay. The next chapter will be full of smutty, lemony goodness. I plan to write more Edward/Bella spanking stories but for now... this one is done as far as spanking goes! :D Ciao!**


	4. The Risk

Selfish Behavior  
Part 4: The Risk

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Stephanie and do not get profit off of this.  
WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING AND VERY SMUTTY SEX IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ! LEMONS! LEMONS! LEMONS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DOMINANT EDWARD HAVING SMUTTY SEX WITH BELLA DO NOT READ.  
**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR DELAY, I WENT ON A BUSINESS TRIP AND HAVE NOT HAD TIME TO WRITE. ALSO MY BETA HAS NOT READ OVER THIS, BUT I HAVE CHECKED, DOUBLE CHECKED, AND TRIPLE CHECKED IT!!!! **

**(THERE IS A CONTINUE CHAPTER AFTER THIS. BECAUSE I JUST KIND OF LET IT HANG)**

* * *

Passion consumed me and I kissed her. I had never kissed her that hard before, the monster inside roared to life. If I could spank her then there was no doubt in my mind that I could pursue other interests. Interests that had haunted me from the first time I had watched my Bella sleeping restlessly, calling out my name. I had controlled the beast during Bella's discipline; I was willing to press our luck.

Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck, fire ignited within me as she touched my cool skin. The jeans around her ankles got tangled as she moved, she did not need those, I tore them away from her legs along with her boy shorts, freeing her.

"Edward," she barley broke our kissing long enough to breathe, let alone to speak. "Are you sure?"

A grin spread wide on my lips, the little minx. She had never stopped to consider before. Never once in her desperate attempts to break my will had she ever hesitated. No, now it was on my terms and that terrified her. I liked that my Bella was frightened, it made my insides twist in torture, but even my human instinct preyed on her innocence.

Sucking in a deep breath I had to remember how fragile my human was. I cursed in my brain, not able to read her thoughts. Fear was evident on her face, but what was it she feared? The sex itself? The loss of control? The fact that I might kill her? The latter of the three was not the case, at least not in this moment. The first two, I smirked inwardly, she would just have to deal with those.

"Bella," I finally took possession of the situation. "I am in control…." My voice was husky, a little short of growling at her. "You submit to me!"

With that choice of words I roughly pushed her down on the bed. She squeaked, but made little attempt to fight me. How willingly the girl would give herself over to death if I had not subdued the raging beast, but for now, the human side of Edward possessed me and I could look down at my delicate flower with dominant compassion.

"So beautiful…" I ran my hands down the curve of her body to her waist, pausing to play there with the soft skin on her hip bone. She squirmed under my touch, still making no sound. "Every inch of you, every bit of you…." My hands slid back up her body, underneath her shirt caressing the silkiness of her stomach. "…belongs to me!" Grabbing a fist full of the cotton material I jerked her towards me, our body pressing together violently.

Her gorgeous eyes went wide as the sound of her shirt being ripped filled the air. Thankfully, she had shed her coat when she walked in the doorway and it only took me second to tear the fabric off her body.

"Hands above your head," I barked soundly at her. "Grab the headboard, you will regret it if you let go."

I watched her hands creep upward, knuckles tightening to grip firmly onto the wooden headboard. Thank the powers that be that this bed had been put here. Stripping my shirt easily, I moved onto the rest of my lower half, disrobing everything. She gawked at my body, as if I was a Greek god, her lips parted to speak.

"Edward…."

"Hush," I chided her, but not as harshly as a few seconds earlier. Lowering myself onto her, I was careful of her dainty state. As our stripped bodies touched together for the first time, the monster rose to life again. Squeezing my eyes shut, I began to rapidly suck in air, even though it did my lungs no good. I wanted to ravage her. The inviting crevice of her neck was drawing me in, and I wanted to sink my teeth into her.

"Edward are you okay?."

She spoke again; I felt a sensual anger prickle my spine as the demon in my head backed down. "What part the word hush do you not comprehend?" Bending towards her I sank my teeth into the silk bra between her breasts, cutting it with my dangerous teeth. It shocked her into silence as I easily broke the clasps that held it on her shoulders, removing it from her body.

Letting my mouth drag effortlessly across her fair skin, I swear I smothered every part of her with kisses.

She moaned as my lips teased her inner thigh. Looking up her body, I smiled at the look of ecstasy on her face. "Speak now, angel," I whispered demandingly. I still wished I could read her thoughts.. "What do you want?"

Gasping before she spoke, Bella's eyes turned pleadingly to meet mine. "I want you," her voice was barley audible. "All of you."

I chuckled into her the skin a few inches away from my face. Stealthily I moved up her body, resting my check on her stomach, allowing my head to rise and fall with each of her desperate breaths. "I'm not done making you suffer yet," I informed her, wickedly smiling at her pitiful groan of pleasure. Not to mention that Bella was not ready to be fucked by a vampire yet.

My insides were fretfully turning. I had to be just as disciplined in these next few actions as I had been with the spanking. Without give her warning I smoothly slid my finger into the moist sex that was waiting for me. I watched her mouth open listening to the tiny, adorable squeak that left her. It made the monster within me rouse, but I subdued it as I focused on pleasuring my lover.

Her back arched and her hand slipped from the headboard to travel around my body to rest on my back. Her nails dug into my skin as my finger slid out only to renter, roughly. This time my little minx could not suppress a moan, it made the beast hungry again, but Edward was more eager.

"Oh my Bella," I growled at her, fingers still working their magic inside her. "Every part of your beautiful body belongs to me." My free hand progressed up her torso, across her belly, and up to her firm breasts. The nipples instantly became rigid with the cold touch of my fingers. I tweaked them gently, judging her reaction carefully. The most delightful gasp left her body, so charming that I repeated the action on the other nipple just to hear the same pleasurable sound.

"What if I sunk my teeth into your breast," I teasingly snarled, my mouth only centimeters from the smooth flesh. My tongue drug in a circle around her puckered nipple, eyes still focused on her face. The muscles in her sex spasmed suddenly. I beamed.

"Oh," an evil grin, spread wide on my face. "You like it when I talk dirty to you?"

I had to shut my eyes to calm the raging demon. Her face flushed with color and it was almost too much for me. I never wanted to turn her into one of us for that small reaction alone. Reaching up, I brushed a thumb over the glowing cheek.

"Lovely, my dear," I whispered as my tongue twisted dangerously around her other nipple. "The color in your face matches the beautiful shade of red on your ass."

If I thought it was not possible for Bella's cheeks to turn a darker shade of red, I was wrong. Still, amused by this, I took her nipple in my mouth. I was careful not to let it my venomous teeth cut her.

Her back arched again, her nails dug deeper into the skin of my back, and her mouth was gaping to scream, but no sound emitted. I continued to pleasure her in tandem, my fingers and my tongue rhythmically pleasuring her.

I felt her muscles tighten and her torso slide forward in ecstasy.

"No!" I shouted brutally, withdrawing my finger from her in on swift movement. "You are not allowed to come until I have given you permission to do so."

Oh God. Her face was maddening. She looked up at me with glossy, pleading eyes, shocked that I had stopped her and begging for me to allow her release. I had to turn away from the look, my monster wanted to destroy her.

"Do you understand?"

My eyes were not fixated firmly on her, with a dominating stare. She could not resist.

"Yes…yes…yes…sir…"

The glare softened. She was trying to be submissive; I had not requested that she address me any differently. I smiled at her assumption, bending over to kiss her parted lips softly. "Good girl."

Fingers dove back into the moistness as I moved my kisses down and then back up her body. Judging by her sudden squeak, which I enjoyed too much, I had found her sweet spot. Bella closed her eyes to disappear in pleasure, her body was rigid, and I could tell that she was holding back her orgasm for me.

I could no longer make her suffer, she was not an expert at orgasm control, nor was I. As far as my memory served this was her first orgasm, and she was trying her best to wait for my command. It was time to give her the reward.

"Bella," I barked at her. "Come for me… come for me now!"


	5. The Fairy Tale Ending Sort of

Selfish Behavior  
Part One: The Mistake

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Stephanie and do not get profit off of this.  
**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING AND VERY SMUTTY SEX IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ!**

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has left me wonderful reviews, and to those who have left me the constructive criticism. Each have been wonderful. For those of you that praised the dominant side of Edward, I completely and totally understand. I would like nothing more then for Edward to take Bella in hand for real, but for now my story is the best I can get. Actually, I would check out tara me sue's story; The Submissive here on the site... IT IS AMAZING! For those of you that said the story was unrealistic; you are also correct. Bella's personality in the Twilight series makes her impossible to behave the way she does in this story. And I did try to put in Bella's thoughts in this chapter, so you can relate better to her submissive side and why she might actually behave this way. As of now, this is the final chapter. I plan on writing other stories, and possibly involving other Cullen's. Though I really don't see any of the other Cullen family being involved in the D/D lifestyle. **

* * *

_I_ might have screamed. I am not sure. My body was lost in the pleasure as it bucked underneath his touch. Once, Renee had tried to talk to me about this feeling, about how good sex would feel. She attempted to tell me how wonderful of an experience an orgasm would be. Thinking that my mother was absolutely crazy, I brushed her off. She must have been right; Edward made me undergo every sense of pain and pleasure that I knew or thought possible.

My hands could not rest on his body anywhere. I knew he had told me to hold the headboard, but passion had moved them. They wanted to touch every part of his cold skin, to feel him in ways we had never contacted before.

The flying lasted long enough for me to forget everything, but what goes up MUST come down. As I began to return to reality I realized that my breathing was staggered. I also realized that Edward was no longer above me, but beside me. He was holding me in his arms as best as my rigid body would allow, his hand caressing me softly.

My head was racing with thoughts as I managed a glance at his face. The eyes that had been so rough a few minutes ago were now soft. I knew my face became crestfallen, for some reason I had found myself drawn to the dominant side of Edward.

His eyebrow shot skyward over my frown, "Bella?" His voice was full of concern.

I wanted to answer him, but my brain was still lost. In my head I was attempting to relay the events that had just past, wanting to justify why I had behaved the way that I had.

It took me only second to realize that Edward was the only person in the world that I enjoyed ordering me around. I thought back to the times that I tested it, specifically when I had mounted thedangerously dirt bike just to hear his voice in my head demanding me to stop. Outwardly, my nature was to fight his will, it was only an alias for what I really enjoyed. I liked the idea of Edward taking control, for once; it meant that I did not have to be the responsible one.

"Bella," a firmer command came from Edward. "Are you okay?"

This time I managed to answer him. "I'm perfect," it was barley audible, but I knew he could hear me. "I'm just thinking."

I heard him growl. He hated to know I was deep in thought and not be able to intrude. "Tell me."

A simple command made me relax against his body, I was happy to oblige. "I like it when you act that way."

He also hated it when I did not make complete sentences out of my thoughts. Another growl.

"When you're in control," I finally said, hoping that my face was not all shades of red.

Watching him smile made me smile innocently too. Edward pressed me up against his cool chest, bending to whisper in my ear "I'm always in control," his breath traveled down my neck. I shivered. "Past, Present, Future. I do not lie, Bella. You belong to me. "

My heart skipped a beat, my stomach swelled at his words. I was glad that I belonged to him, thankful that he loved me. I buried my head into his chest to enjoy the moment.

"Bella," he ordered. "Look at me."

Slowly, but obediently, I did as he asked.

"This changes our relationship," he said, eyes hard fixed on mine. "I'm not sure of everything it changes, but I will tell you that your behavior towards me, my family, and everyone you come in contact with will change. " His hand continued his caress of my body.

"The way you compose yourself reflects on me, your owner," he said the word owner so smoothly I almost missed it. "Bad behavior will result in punishment." His hand traveled over my sore ass, which I had almost forgotten. "Good behavior will reap rewards." Edwards's lips met mine in a soft kiss.

Part of me loathed this announcement, while the other part of me loved it. He asked me if I understood, and I nodded. It all made perfect sense. He came from an era where woman were submissive to men, and until now he had never requested this of me. I smiled. He had respected me enough not to do things that came most natural to him. I had caused him to suffer. I had…

I waited for the feelings of guilt to rush over me, but they did not. The familiar sense of blame did not come, and I realized that Edward did not hold me accountable for anything.

Was that all it took? Spanking and sex?

Why did I feel that spanking was going to become part of our lives now?

I had to prevent the embarrassing situation from happening again.

"Edward?"

He hummed his response, stroking my cheek gently.

"Promise never to spank me again?" I asked, making the best puppy dog face I could muster. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

Edward stared at me, almost like he was trying his hardest to read my thoughts. "Bella," he finally said in a dangerous tone. "Tell me what you feel?"

_Was a trick question? Phew…_ he continued.

"Do you feel guilt? Or shame? Are you sad?"

_Damn. He knew._

"Do you realize that you are forgiven of all you past transgressions?"

This time he paused waiting for an answer.

"I do realize that," I managed to say softly.

"Then you know that I cannot promise what you ask," Edward stated. "I will not allow you to cause yourself unneeded guilt. From now on I will deal with it."

I gulped, but for once did not argue with him.

He moved. I felt my body stiffen. My eyes blinked up at him in confusion. "Where are you going?" I think I made a pitiful noise to gain his sympathy, it probably sound more like a dying kitten then anything.

A smile spread upon those handsome lips as I felt his cold hand brush my cheek. "I need to hunt," said my lover in a hushed tone, as if he was ashamed. "I have exhausted myself and can no longer trust myself in the same room."

_Please Stay_, I thought, but knew he could not hear me.

As he left me in the bed, tucking me under the covers that had gotten askew, I realized how empty it felt without him.

"No! Stay!" I was desperate enough to please with him, my fingers reaching out to grab him. Edward easily avoided them, asserting his control.

"I will stay in the room," he promised with a reassuring nod. "I will play for you, until you fall asleep. Then I will make sure Alice checks on you."

"I don't need a babysitter," I muttered, turning my back to him. I wanted him beside me, not at the piano.

"Would you like to repeat that, Isabella?"

I almost laughed at him because I knew that he had heard my glowering tone, but I knew that it may not end well for me. "No, Edward."

"I expected as much."

The sound of the piano filled my ears and I was instantly calm. Readjusting myself, I faced him, admiring the way his long fingers moved across the ebony and ivory keys. If he could not be beside me, this was the best alternative.

"I love you, Bella. Sleep."

He did not have to tell me twice.


End file.
